Bloody Yuuri
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: ••• Todo lo que Yuuri quería era compañía. Una persona... alguien que quisiera escuchar la historia de su vida o, mejor dicho, de cómo habían acabado con la misma. Era todo lo que quería..Todo lo que necesitaba para poder descansar en paz. ••• Historia random escrita por Halloween. AU. Capítulos cortos.
1. 0

No puedo mirarme en un espejo.

No puedo comer helado.

No puedo jugar con otros niños.

Una vez oí que ser un fantasma debía ser divertido.

Déjame decirte que no es verdad.

En especial cuando conoces de qué modo puedes dejar de serlo, pero nadie está dispuesto a ayudarte.

En unas horas será primero de octubre... otra vez.

En unas horas podré salir del cementerio.


	2. 1

Hace una hora que el mes de octubre dio inicio.

Hace una hora la barrera que me ata a los espacios del cementerio en el que mis restos se encuentran enterrados, junto a muchos muchos otros, desapareció.

Hace una hora que puedo caminar libre por las calles de esta ciudad que jamás pude llegar a conocer.

Y recién me atrevo a poner un pie fuera de la reja, luego el otro y a avanzar por la oscura acera, resguardado por la falta de luz y la oscuridad de la noche sin luna.


	3. 2

Llego a la plaza en la que suelo deambular cada noche, a la espera de algún posible oyente.

Tengo suerte, voces jóvenes se escuchan pronto y me agazapo junto a la estatua de algún hombre importante, porque cuando el sol se ha ocultado por completo es que me vuelvo visible.

Revisando con un solo ojo, descubro que se trata de una pareja: un chico y una chica.

Se detienen muy cerca de donde me encuentro y hago un ruidito para captar su atención.

La suerte se me acaba cuando se ponen pálidos nada más notarme y salen corriendo entre gritos de horror y maldiciones.

Suspiro.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar ahora?


	4. 3

Estoy sentado junto a la estatua del hombre importante, tarareando una canción que mi madre me enseñó cuando era muy pequeño, cuando un gato se me acerca y dejo de respirar.

Bueno, dejé de respirar hace años, así que lo que hago es cerrar la boca y no moverme.

El gato, blanco, se me queda mirando largo y tendido.

Cuando intento tocarlo, huye.

Me ha ahorrado la pena de traspasar su cuerpo.


	5. 4

Retomo el son de la canción, moviendo mis pies de arriba abajo y empiezo a cantar en voz muy baja al poco rato.

Recordar a mamá dejó de ser doloroso hace tiempo, no estoy seguro de cuánto, me cansé de contar el tiempo. Pero sé que a la fecha ya estaría cerca de cumplir más de veinte años.

Es increíble pensar que me asesinaron a los doce.


	6. 5

Las palabras de mi padre hacen eco en mi cabeza de repente, como si lo tuviera frente a mí, cuando estoy solo en una plaza desierta.

 _"Nunca aceptes regalos de extraños."_

Nunca lo hice.

 _"Nunca acompañes a extraños."_

Nunca lo hice.

 _"Nunca salgas de casa solo."_

Nunca quise hacerlo.

Pero sucedió.

No había nadie más en casa, y la fiebre de mi hermana mayor era demasiado alta.

No podía dejarla así, prometí volver lo más pronto posible.

Debí escuchar a papá.


	7. 6

Lloro abrazado a mis piernas y con el rostro enterrado en las rodillas.

¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

¿Por qué tengo que recordar un pasado feliz y el cómo se esfumó en un parpadeo?

¿Por qué siento algo derramándose por mi pecho, pero no noto nada al bajar la mirada?


	8. 7

Ya me he resignado.

Me pongo de pie, sorbo por la nariz y me dispongo a volver al cementerio. Lo intentaré mañana.

—Hola.

Me quedo muy quieto. Giro lentamente hacia la voz y me paralizo al ver de pie a solo unos metros a un joven de cabello color de luna y ojos claros.

—Ese es un muy buen disfraz pero, apenas estamos primero de octubre.

Me está hablando, a mí.

—¿Estás perdido?

Es la oportunidad que he estado esperando.

Entonces, ¿por qué hecho a correr sin mirar atrás?

—¡Espera!

No lo hago.


	9. 8

Las recriminaciones empiezan tan pronto como cruzo el portal del cementerio.

Llevo las manos a mi cabeza y remuevo mis cabellos, exasperado por mi propia estupidez.

¡He perdido quizá mi única oportunidad de cruzar!

Mientras creyera que solo era un disfraz, entonces me escucharía. Pensaría que no era más que una historia de terror y, para cuando se diera cuenta de su error, yo ya no me encontraría... mi espíritu habría cruzado por fin.

Por favor, que vuelva mañana.


	10. 9

El amanecer llega y suspiro al mirar mis manos, traslúcidas.

El primer aniversario de mi defunción, seguí las instrucciones que la dama del vestido negro me había repetido hasta el cansancio cada día desde que se presentara ante mí, el día en que habría cumplido trece años.

La seguí hasta la casa de mis padres, solo para darme con la amarga sorpresa de que era una familia completamente diferente la que habitaba ahora el departamento.

La dama, siempre amable, me consoló y se ofreció a darme un tour por la cuidad, así podría pasear a gusto todo el mes de octubre, cada año.

—Hasta que pueda cruzar —dije.

La dama asintió lentamente.

Ella no confiaba en que lo lograría.


	11. 10

Me paso toda la mañana y tarde del dos de octubre en la plaza que lleva el nombre de la persona importante cuya figura de concreto mira solo hacia el horizonte, buscando rastros del chico de cabello de luna.

Veo a niños jugando con una pelota, riendo y corriendo, divirtiéndose.

Los envidio profundamente.

Entonces uno de ellos tropieza y me consuelo recordándome que el dolor físico ya no puede afectarme, mientras el crío llora.

El dolor psíquico, por otro lado...


	12. 11

Cae la noche y estoy decidido a encontrar una presa.

Los minutos pasan con agónica lentitud y gimoteo de aburrimiento.

Elevó la cabeza al cielo y cierro los ojos unos segundos.

—¡Estás aquí!

Salgo disparado como debí haber hecho la noche en que choqué con mi verdugo y sus dos amigos.

Grito de frustración en mi fuero interno.

Y me hago bolita al llegar junto a mi lápida.


	13. 12

Mientras el sol esté presente, mientras toque mi cuerpo, mientras haya luz de día, soy invisible para cualquier ser humano. No sucede igual con los animales, o a lo mejor sí, pero ellos tienen los sentidos más desarrollados y pueden sentir mi presencia sin importar la hora.

Me paso toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde vagando entre lápidas.

Somos muchos aquí, pero no hablo con ninguno porque no deseo encariñarme para que cuando crucen, no me duela.

Ni a ellos les duela cuando yo me vaya.


	14. 13

Hago mi camino a la plaza mientras el sol se oculta y la noche empieza, a paso sereno.

Si el chico de cabello color de luna aparece, no huiré. Estoy decidido.

Mientras antes consiga que desee oírme, antes podré irme.

Tengo que ser fuerte. Soy fuerte. Puedo hacerlo.

Me quedo esperando hasta altas horas de la noche. Pasan un par de perros, un gato y un trío de ratones.

Veo una bolsa de frituras vacía siendo arrastrada por el viento y la sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde de mi vista.

El muchacho no aparece.


	15. 14

Cuatro, cinco y seis de Octubre. No hay rastro del desconocido y todas las personas que he visto y me han visto se han escapado.

El siete, estoy tarareando cuando un perro se me acerca, olfatea mi pierna y, en lugar de gruñirme, mostrar los colmillos y ladrarme, jadea y menea la cola.

Me asombro en gran medida. Eso jamás había pasado.

Lo saludo con mi diestra.

—Hola, chico, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Makkachin —doy un respingo y me pongo de pie de un salto—. ¡Ese es el nombre de mi perro!

¡Es el chico de cabello de luna!

Trago seco y lo miro.

Él sonríe.

—¿Quieres tocarlo?

Niego con la cabeza.

Quiero, pero no puedo.

—¿Eres alérgico o algo?

Dudo antes de responder. Nunca tuvimos mascotas, dudo mucho que siendo un espíritu algo así podría afectarme.

—No, no soy alérgico.

—Oh, bueno, me alegra saber que no solo hablas con los animales.

Me río.

El sonido suena raro ante mis propios oídos.


	16. 15

Se sienta con su perro a su lado y yo lo imito, algunos metros como barrera por si se le ocurriese tratar de tocarme.

—Soy Viktor —declara tras algunos segundos de silencio.

—Mh —hago un sonido de entendimiento y asiento con la cabeza.

—Aquí es donde tú me dices tu nombre también.

 _"Primero la historia, al final tu nombre."_

Permanezco en silencio y, por alguna razón, Viktor no insiste.

—¿De qué estás disfrazado?

—Soy el alma de un niño al que asesinaron brutalmente hace años y no encuentra el descanso eterno —soy sincero. No usé ningún "estoy disfrazado de" para responder.

— _Wow_ —siento su mirada fija en mi rostro, no me giro a mirarlo de regreso—, el maquilla es espectacular. La sangre seca te cubre casi por completo, cara, cuello, gran parte de la ropa... se te nota pálido lo poco de piel que está limpia, y tu cabello es un bien esmerado desastre.

No me cree, claro.

Y me ha dicho cómo luzco ante los vivos.

Es una verdadera suerte.


	17. 16

Paso el resto de la noche escuchando a Viktor contarme sobre su vida: es de Rusia, sus padres son dos doctores de prestigio; él es muy inteligente y tiene una beca en la escuela, como la tenía mi hermana mayor en su universidad; tiene dieciséis años, lleva el cabello largo porque le encanta, su mejor amigo es de Suiza, se llama Christophe y lo conoció al llegar aquí a Detroit, a la edad de seis años; su vecino de la derecha también es ruso, vive con su abuelo, es muy arisco, le recuerda a un gato enfadado, es rubio de ojos verdes, muy delgado y, curiosamente, también se llama Yuri.

—Yuri tiene solo doce años y reniega como un viejo se ochenta —se ríe— su abuelo, el señor Nikolai, parece severo pero es una persona muy cálida. Siempre que me ve y a preparado _pirozhkis_ , me convida, y yo acepto sin importar que Yuri se enfade conmigo al respecto.

Oírlo hablar de otro Yuri con tanta naturalidad se me hace tan bizarro como entretenido.

—¿Qué es _pirozhki_? —inquiero y él me explica.

Se despide de mí un par de horas más tarde y se va junto a su perro.

He pasado el mejor siete de octubre de la muerte.


	18. 17

Ocho, nueve y diez sin novedades.

El once, Viktor me encuentra dando saltitos alrededor de la estatua del hombre importante.

—Hola, extraño —me saluda con familiaridad pese a no saber mi nombre.

—Viktor —asiento.

—¿Qué tal estás, pequeño fantasma injustamente anclado al mundo mortal?

—Seguro que mejor que muchos de los seres en el infierno.

Viktor silba por lo bajo y se ríe.

—Bravo. Punto para ti.

Sonrío.

La sensación es extraña.


	19. 18

No trajo a su perro.

Me explica que se puso malo y está en el veterinario.

—Lamento mucho oír eso.

—Gracias —me dice—, se comió unos... una comida japonesa circular que mamá dejó a su alcance por error. La veterinaria dijo que se recuperará, solo debe reposar unos días.

—Ya veo —asiento—, tal vez fueron manjus.

—¡Sí! —me mira con ojos brillantes—, ¿eres japonés?

—Lo soy.

—Bueno, fantasma de un niño japonés, gracias por ilustrarme con el nombre de la comida que casi mata a mi perro —bromea.

—De nada.


	20. 19

Viktor me cuenta que el abuelo del Yuri ruso lo contrató como niñero de su nieto, porque volverá tarde del trabajo desde la quince hasta el final del mes. No sabe la razón.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que el hombre tenga tanta energía a su edad. Yo estoy convencido de que cuando llegue a los setenta...

—Si es que llegas —comento.

Me mira sin decir nada y se ríe.

—Si llego a los setenta, me estaré quejando con mis adorables nietos sobre lo pesado que me siento, para que me den muchos besitos de consuelo.

Jamás me planteé nada como tener descendencia.

A los doce años en todo en lo que piensas es en el siguiente capítulo de tu programa favorito, lo que preparará mamá de almorzar, en las tareas de la escuela y semejantes.

Si te matan a esa edad, no tienes tiempo de preocuparte en nada más trascendental.

—¿Tú has pensado en cuantos hijos te gustaría tener de grande?

Giro a mirar a los ojos azules de Viktor y no respondo.

El silencio se vuelve pesado.

—Nunca —proclamo una eternidad después.

Hasta ahora.


	21. 20

Viktor retoma el tema de cuidar de Yuri, se apellida Plisestsky según me dice. Y luego me informa que él es Viktor Nikiforov. Vuelvo a asentir para darle a entender que he comprendido y él infla las mejillas, pero no presiona, por segunda vez.

—Acepté porque mi madre me obligó. Ese niño me va a hacer la vida imposible junto a su gata.

—Tiene mascota.

Viktor asiente pese a que no lo he dicho como una pregunta.

—Y tiene un nombre ridículo.

—¿Pelos?

Viktor se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Peor. Le puso _Puma Tigre Escorpión._

Abro mucho los ojos, enarcando las cejas al extremo.

—La llama Potya para abreviar.

Parpadeo.

—Creo que me gusta.

—¿Ese nombre?

Asiento.

— _Really?_

Vuelvo a asentir.

—Wow... Tal vez te llevarías bien con Yuri. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Físicos o verdaderos?

Viktor sonríe.

—Ambos.

—Doce en apariencia —indico, y tardo un largo minuto en calcular mi edad actual, o la que tendría de haber podido desarrollarme—, y casi veinticuatro en verdad.

—Vaya —Viktor aplaude—, con que te asesinaron hace doce años.

—Sí —suspiro—, lo hicieron.


	22. 21

De algún modo Viktor me convence de hablarle al menos de mi comida favorita, porque no saber nada aparte de mi edad y mi nacionalidad, le exaspera.

Le cuento sobre el delicioso _katsudon,_ traducido como tazón de cerdo, que mi madre preparaba. Era su especialidad y siempre que aprobaba un examen con la nota máxima lo preparaba para mí.

—¿Esa es la razón de que estés llenito?

—No, engordé debido a los atracones de comida producto de mi ansiedad cuando mi hermana... —cierro la boca de golpe. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si no le cuento la historia como debe ser, no vale. Sacudo la cabeza y retomo el tema del _katsudon._

Viktor solo me escucha en silencio.


	23. 22

Su reloj de muñeca suena y debe irse. Lo despido con la mano y me regreso al cementerio.

Pasan doce y trece sin que aparezca. Ya no busco a nadie más. Él es mi boleto al más allá.

El catorce vuelve. Y trae a su perro con él.

—Bienvenido, Makkachin —suelto en mi idioma natal. Es un impulso repentino e inexplicable, porque no lo he usado en años. Solo para cantar la canción de cuna que mi madre me enseñó.

Viktor me anima a hablarle en japonés, dice que su nivel es pobrísimo pero le gusta mucho cómo suena.

Acepto con la condición de que después él me enseñe unas palabras en ruso.

— _Da! —_ se ríe, asintiendo.


	24. 23

_Privet. Spasiba. Da. Davai_. Son algunas de las palabras que almacena mi cerebro. Hola. Gracias. Sí. Ánimo.

Dejó de interesarme aprender nada al morir.

Ahora quiero saber tantas palabras en ruso como me sean posibles antes de irme.

Viktor quiere practicar tanto japonés... Bueno, él seguirá aprendiendo porque está vivo.


	25. 24

Makkachin y Viktor se alejan por la acera mientras agito mi mano en el aire.

Espero a que desaparezcan de mi vista para volver a tomar asiento junto a la estatua del hombre importante y repasar mis nuevos conocimientos.

Sonrío todo el tiempo sin darme cuenta.


	26. 25

Quince, dieciséis y diecisiete.

El dieciocho llega solo y usando un grueso abrigo color marrón.

No se sienta, así que yo tampoco lo hago.

El frío está empezando con fuerza para los vivos. Una de las poquísimas ventajas que estar muerto te da, es quitarte la sensibilidad a los climas malos. Aunque a los buenos también y eso es una desventaja.

Viktor tiembla.

—¿C-Cómo es que no llevas nada más que esas ropas rasgadas? —tirita, sus dientes castañean y me río sin modo de evitarlo. Entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección, sisea y se abalanza encima mío.

Pero soy más rápido, porque no hay modo en que permita que me traspase y huya despavorido. No puede, no cuando él es mi pase a la paz.

Viktor parpadea y vuelve a intentar tocarme. No se lo permito.

En unos pocos minutos nos estamos riendo en conjunto. Él entra en calor y yo me divierto.

Ganamos los dos.

Mas jamás llega ni a rozarme. No podría ni aunque lo quisiera. Literalmente hablando.


	27. 26

Diecinueve. Nada.

El viente llega y la noche transcurre normal.

Hasta que me dice que viajará al día siguiente de regreso a su país natal y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

Mis esperanzas se desploman, y retrocedo, negando con la cabeza.

Viktor eleva las manos, como si yo fuese un venado o algún animal salvaje apunto de huir.

—Me... gustaría saber tu nombre antes de irme...

Lo miro a los ojos. Y pruebo a arriesgarme.

—Cuando vuelvas, ven aquí y te lo diré.

—El veintiocho...

—Tienes hasta el treinta y uno —ese soy yo, pero por eso mismo, él también—, tengo un vuelo qué tomar el primero de noviembre.

Viktor está shoqueado.

Ojo por ojo.

—No me dijiste nada...

—Te lo digo ahora —me paro firme, intentando no temblar—, ¿quieres saber mi nombre o no?

—Sí —asiente Viktor, decidido—, vendré más temprano, te estaré esperando.

—Veintiocho —digo.

—Veintiocho —confirma.

Tenemos un trato.


	28. 27

Veintiuno, veintidós y veintitrés.

Repito una y otra vez las pequeñas lecciones de ruso, en mi mente, en voz baja y cantando.

No salgo del cementerio en lo absoluto, no lo necesito.

Doy saltitos rodeando mi lápida, cantando en japonés, en inglés y diciendo una y otra vez: _Davai, spasiba, da y privet._

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules se me acerca el último día, me invita a platicar. Tiene un acento pesado y me dice que es rusa y que murió dando a luz a su bebé. Ella es muy bonita y está muy triste. Desea pedirle perdón a su padre por haber sido una mala hija.

Me esfuerzo por no encariñarme con ella.

Pero me encuentro tratando de animarla al minuto siguiente.


	29. 28

Veinticuatro, veinticinco...

Veintiséis.

La dama dorada me dice que no recuerda su nombre, pero sí su apellido.

Plisetskaya.

Frunzo el ceño. Me suena de algo.

Ella ladea la cabeza en mi dirección mientras yo parpadeo repetidas veces.

¿Plisetskaya?

 _Davai, da, spasiba, privet._

Viktor.

Viktor Nikiforov.

El Yuri ruso.

¡Plisestsky!

—¿Usted es la madre de Yuri Plisetsky?

Su rostro se ilumina en una enorme sonrisa.

No sabía que los fantasmas podían tocarse unos a otros.

Ella me abraza.

Está llorando.

Y yo también.


	30. 29

Veintisiete.

La dama dorada se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me aconseja echarme el cabello hacia atrás.

Me dice que me sienta mejor, y que la sangre seca ayudará a que se quede en su lugar.

Me río y ella igual.

Le deseo la mejor de las suertes y la veo partir hacia su férrea decisión.

Y lloro cuando la dama de negro me confirma que ha cruzado.

Pero no son lágrimas de rencor ni de tristeza.

Son lágrimas de alegría, de emoción.

La dama dorada de apellido Plisestskaya está en un lugar mejor.

Y mañana será mi turno.


	31. 30

Veintiocho.

Tardo más de lo esperado en llegar a la plaza.

Viktor no está.

Me siento a esperarlo, él dijo que vendría.

Tarareo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

 _Yurikago no uta o_  
 _Kanariya ga utau yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

Me abrazo las piernas y muevo los pies.

 _Yurikago no ue ni_  
 _Biwa no mi ga yureru yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo_

Viktor no hace ninguna aparición.

Supongo que a final de cuentas no deseaba saber mi nombre.

Y mucho menos oír mi historia.


	32. 31

Veintinueve.

Viktor me está esperando sentado junto a la estatua del hombre importante y no dice nada hasta que me acomodo a su lado, con unos buenos metros de distancia entre nosotros.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Me di cuenta.

—Llegué hoy por la tarde...

—Ya veo.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre hoy?

—Haré algo más.

—¿Sí?

Asiento sin mirar en su dirección.

—Te contaré mi historia.


	33. 32

Antes de que Viktor pueda decir nada al respecto, empiezo.

—Tenía once cuando el negocio de aguas termales de mi familia quebró, en Japón, donde nací y crecí —tomo un brevísimo respiro—, mi hermana mayor estaba estudiando aquí, becada, así que mis padres consideraron una buena idea el mudarnos para estar más cerca y conseguir empleos en este lugar. Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo. Yo tenía voz, mas no voto. Así que al mes siguiente llegamos a tierra norteamericana por primera vez.

—Pero —Viktor me interrumpe—, ¿y tus amigos de Japón?

Presiono juntos los labios.

—Solo tenía una y nos llamábamos ocasionalmente.

Viktor asiente.

—Mi conocimiento del inglés no era muy bueno, y estar rodeado de personas nativas me ayudó mucho a aprender, mas no sin pasar cientos de momentos vergonzosos en el proceso.

Viktor suelta una risita.

—Conozco el sentimiento.

Sonrío suavemente.

—Antes de que me diera cuenta, acababa de cumplir los doce —prosigo, con el tiempo en contra—, me iba bien en la escuela, al año siguiente me otorgarían una beca, como la que mi hermana tenía en la universidad, y los gastos se verían drásticamente reducidos. Todo marchaba bien, éramos felices.

Guardo silencio y siento la mirada azulada del chico con cabello de luna fija en mí.

—Pero... —dice con suavidad.

Cierro los ojos un momento.

—Pero mi hermana enfermó un día, que rápidamente se volvió una semana y, en un parpadeo, llevaba tres meses en cama. No sabíamos qué le ocurría y no podíamos movilizarla porque sus alaridos eran desgarradores, incluso dormida. Mis padres llevaron a centenares de doctores a casa, pero ninguno fue capaz de dar un diagnóstico —mis labios tiemblan. No quiero seguir. Jamás me puse a pensar lo doloroso que sería rememorar eso en voz alta—. Y... una noche...

—¡Viktor! —No sé quién es, pero entiendo que no puedo quedarme.

Me pongo de pie.

—Terminaré de contarte mañana —le digo antes de echar a correr.

—¡Estaré esperando por ti! —lo escucho a lo lejos, y, aunque sé que es imposible, siento mi corazón palpitar.


	34. 33

Viktor no está cuando llego a la noche siguiente.

Es treinta de octubre.

Me siento a esperarlo.

Las horas pasan y el día se hace presente.

Me quedo sentado, invisible para todas las personas vivas, llorando en silencio.

¿Viktor estará bien?

Ya es treinta y uno.


	35. 34

Viktor se pone de pie en cuanto me ve y se me acerca, pidiendo disculpas y empezando con una excusa en la que no estoy interesado.

—Está bien —le aseguro, alejándome—, ¿aún quieres oír el resto de mi historia?

—¿Aún quieres contármela?

El final de la noche de brujas se acerca más y más.

No quiero, pero debo hacerlo.

Asiento.

Se sienta y yo hago lo mismo frente a él, siempre con la distancia entre nosotros.


	36. 35

—Una noche, mis padres habían salido y volverían tarde, tenían una serie de entrevistas con más doctores llegados de distintas partes del mundo a una conferencia para tratar que alguno tomara el caso de mi hermana.

—Espera —Viktor habla, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo detenerme.

—Me dejaron a cargo, y cambié el paño húmedo sobre la frente de mi hermana seis veces antes de que ella me pidiera agua; fui a la cocina a por la bandeja con la jarra y el vaso plásticos, pero cuando apenas estaba volviendo la oí gritar y me apresuré a la habitación, botando en el camino el agua del vaso y la jarra en el piso de madera.

—O-Oye...

—Mi hermana se retorcía del dolor y pedía piedad, clemencia, yo no sabía qué hacer. Nos habíamos quedado sin medicamentos y mis padres traerían más al volver, pero ella no podía con el dolor; estaba suplicando porque la mataran... Entonces tomé una decisión.

—No... No me digas que...

—Salí corriendo de casa con mis ahorros en mano a por medicinas.

Lo escucho suspirar.

¿Pensó que dañé a mi hermana?


	37. 36

—Con las pastillas en mano, corrí de regreso, pero choqué contra un hombre que salía de una tienda. El señor apestaba a alcohol y me miró mal. Yo me quedé paralizado, asustado y empecé a pedir perdón, pero él me atrapó por el brazo, haciéndome soltar los medicamentos. Me retorcí mientras el hombre reía y llamaba a sus amigos. Dos señores más salieron de la tienda. Todos juntos destilaban una peste terrible: alcohol y cigarillos. Tratando de no llorar, quise explicar que debía volver cuanto antes a casa, porque mi hermana estaba mal, pero me callaron de un golpe y cubrieron mi boca antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda. El primer hombre me cargó como a un costal bajo su brazo y no importó lo mucho que pataleé, lloré y me sacudí, no pude liberarme.

—Para...

—Al llegar a un terreno baldío, me arrojó con fuerza al piso y me propinó una patada director al estómago. Grité, sin aire y me retorcí. Riendo, el hombre repitió la acción y gemí, sintiendo algo reventarse en mi interior. Se le unieron sus amigos y los puños y patadas estaban por todos lados al segundo siguiente. Había perdido los lentes gracias al golpe que el hombre me dio antes de secuestrarme y, sumado al dolor lacerante, mi visión no era más que luces y manchas.

—Estás...

—Uno de ellos se detuvo, y, entre risas, dijo que ya era suficiente, que sus amigos debían parar o me matarían. Pero los otros dos no se detuvieron. El hombre repitió sus palabras, y de nuevo, pero ellos no se detenían y yo me sentía peligrosamente cerca de perder la conciencia. Entonces otro de los hombres se detuvo, le gritó a su amigo que se callara y empezaron a discutir... Después oí una pequeña explosión, un disparo, y el último hombre me dejó en paz. Hubo silencio... Y un segundo disparo. No podía distinguir nada, pero intenté quedarme lo más quieto que mi magullado cuerpo me lo permitió. No sentía las extremidades y respiraba con dificultad, el pecho quemándome. Así me costaría mucho volver a casa, pensé. Y... en ese momento la voz del hombre malo resonó en el aire. Me culpó por lo que acababa de hacer... Oí un tercer disparo y algo se clavó en mi pecho.

Me giro a mirar a Viktor. El terror se refleja en sus orbes claras y le sonrío.

—Me encontraron echo un amasijo sanguinolento y con una bala incrustada en el corazón a la mañana siguiente, a solo tres cuadras de casa; y a unos metros los cuerpos de dos hombres más, cuyos nombres jamás me aprendí.

Lo logré.


	38. 37

Lo logré. Le conté a alguien mi historia. Ahora solo resta...

—Yuuri.

—Sí, mi nombre, yo– ¿uh?

—Eres Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki, el hermano de Mari Katsuki... El pequeño por el que el espíritu de una mujer japonesa que se mueve a través del agua asesina a quienes han quedado impunes de crímenes... Yuuri, la razón de que _Bloody Mari_ , exista.

Tengo la boca abierta.

—Tú eres... _Bloody Yuuri._

Me río.

—¿ _Bloody Yuuri_? Ese es un apodo cruel, considerando cómo morí.

—Lo lamento —susurra Viktor.

—¿Por qué no has salido corriendo?

—Porque no me harás daño.

—Cierto —asiento y miro hacia el cielo—. Gracias.

—¿Por escucharte?

—Por hacerme compañía, y liberarme.

—¿Liberarte?

—Sí —lo miro, suspirando—, en cuanto este día termine, la dama de negro vendrá a llevarme al otro lado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Viktor me sorprende con su reacción y estira su mano hacia mí, que me traspasa sin más. Jadeando, traga saliva—. No puedes... ¡Yuuri no puede irse!, ¡no puedes dejarme solo!

—No estás solo —le aseguro—, todas esas personas de las que me hablaste...

—¡Ninguno de ellos es Yuuri!, ¡me niego a que te vayas!, ¡no puedes desaparecer!

Lo miro largo y tendido. Él intenta tocarme una segunda vez, obviamente sin éxito y se desespera.

—¡Yuuri!

—Viktor, llevo doce años vagando entre el cementerio y esta plaza. Doce años esperando a un ser bondadoso que quisiera oírme... Eres mi salvador.

—¡Me convertiré en tu verdugo si así consigo que te quedes a mi lado!

Niego con la cabeza.

—Por favor... ¡Por favor quédate cerca de mí y no me dejes nunca!

Me pongo de pie, y el vuelve a tratar de tocarme. Sus desesperados intentos y el cómo sus brazos tocan la nada que es mi cuerpo material me incomoda.

—Deja de hacer eso, por favor.

—¡YUURI NO PUEDE SER TAN EGOÍSTA!

Su grito es tan potente y las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos tan inesperadas, me dejan paralizado. Trago en seco y tiemblo.

—Sí, soy egoísta —concedo— deberías irte —digo después—. Tienes toda una vida por delante... Regresa a casa...

—¿¡CÓMO ME PIDES QUE ME VAYA SABIENDO QUE NO TE VERÉ MÁS!?

Me enfado.


	39. 38

—¿¡Y qué esperabas!?, ¡no puedes venir conmigo!

—¡Yuuri puede quedarse!

—¡NO QUIERO QUEDARME! —estallo—, ¡DOCE AÑOS, VIKTOR!, ¡HE ESTADO ESPERANDO PACIENTEMENTE POR _DOCE_ AÑOS!

Viktor aprieta la mandíbula, los puños y lucha por no continuar llorando.

Temblando de ira, me doy cuenta de que nunca me había enfadado tanto, ni vivo ni muerto... Y me río.

—¿¡Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia!? —chilla Viktor.

—¡Que Viktor es un idiota! —me acerco a él, sonriendo—, es el idiota que me salvó.

Su mirada se suaviza y más y más lágrimas caen de los orbes color cielo de día.

—Yuuri...

—Viktor.

Él levanta lentamente una mano y la coloca frente a sí, los dedos extendidos.

De algún modo, sé lo que quiere, y llevo mi propia mano frente a la suya.

Como si las rozáramos, sin hacerlo.

Él separa más sus dedos y yo acomodo los míos en los espacios abiertos con tanta precisión como puedo.

Doblamos nuestros dedos en sincronía para que la ilusión de que nos tomamos de la mano se sienta lo más real posible.

Y entonces su reloj suena.

Es media noche.

Octubre ha terminado.

—Gracias, Viktor —susurro.

—Gracias, Yuuri —responde.

Nos miramos una última vez a los ojos, fijamente.

Y desaparezco.

Tengo que ir a reunirme con la dama de negro. 

**_Fin._**

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_

*BlAn llora en una esquina.*


	40. Epílogo

Entrecierro los ojos hacia mi propio reflejo y hago una mueca.

—Se te terminará de caer el poco cabello que te queda si continúas parado ahí como idiota, imbécil.

Resoplo y ruedo los ojos.

—¿Lo tienes todo listo? —pregunto en lugar de responder y acomodo el nudo de la corbata por séptima y última vez. Sonrío.

—Todo. Tus ramos descansan en brazos de la cría y los míos están salvaguardados por mi Potya.

—Puma Tigre Escorpión ya debe haberle dado al menos un mordisco a alguna de las hojas, Yurio.

—¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que mi nombre _no_ es Yurio!?

—No me dejas decirte gatito.

—¡Púdrete, viejo!

Inflo las mejillas.

—Solo tengo veintiocho, Yurio...

—¡Y ya se te notan las entradas!

Antes de que pueda contestarle con veneno, el novio de Yuri _o_ entra en la habitación. Un canadiense de cabello negro y ojos azules que insiste en que todos lo llamen JJ antes que Jean, porque su nombre es Jean Jaques Leroy. Yuri y él llevan casi una década juntos. Pueden imaginar todo lo que JJ ha sufrido.

—¿Ya están listos? La pequeña princesa está aburrida.

—Ella prefiere que la llames hechizara, JJ —le comento, divertido por la forma en que se abraza a Yuri y el rubio lo empuja, enrojeciendo en el proceso—, ¿no te lo dijo?

—Todo lo que me dijo fue "¡apura a papi y al tío gato para que pueda saludar a la abuela, a la persona especial de papi y podamos ir a por helado luego!" Tal cual.

Suelto una carcajada limpia y en consecuencia me estropeo el peinado. Ah, ya da igual. Es la ventaja de tener el cabello corto.

—Andando, entonces.

Precedo el camino hasta el primer piso e invito a Makkachin, mi fiel caniche, a que se nos una y en un dos por tres ha subido a la camioneta de JJ.

Mi auto es demasiado pequeño. Lo cambiaré para mi cumpleaños.

—¡Papi! —mi pequeña se asoma desde el asiento del copiloto, llamándome—, ¡papi, sube ya!

Asiento de buen agrado, rodeó el vehículo y abro la portezuela, recibiendo los ramos de rosas azules, dejando que baje y tomando su lugar sólo para que trepe a mi regazo en cuanto nota que me he acomodado y vuelva a hacerse con los ramos en sus brazos. Yo cierro la puerta y nos coloco el cinturón se seguridad sin perder el tiempo.

Jean y Yuri salen de casa al fin, minutos más tarde.

El primero se desliza en el asiento del conductor y el segundo va atrás con las mascotas.

—¡Vamos! —anima mi niña y se ríe cuando le hago cosquillas, Jean sonriendo enciende el motor y tomamos rumbo al cementerio.

• •

Jean se estaciona frente a la gran reja de metal pintada recientemente.

Cinturón fuera, puerta abierta, hija abajo, flores en perfecto estado y ayudar a Makkachin a pisar la acera.

Yuri carga con su gata y un ramo de tulipanes.

Jean se encarga del resto de arreglos y, tomando la mano de mi hija, todos nos adentramos en suelo sagrado.

• •

Las tumbas de la madre de Yuri y de Yuuri solo están a dos lapidas de distancia.

—¡Yuuri japonés! —mi pequeña saluda con entusiasmo hacia la placa de mármol, en donde se puede leer "Yuuri Katsuki. Amado hijo y hermano." Y debajo la fecha de nacimiento y defunción. Hoy Yuuri cumpliría treinta y seis—. ¿Sí me recuerdas? ¡Soy tu tocaya! ¡Yuuri Nikiforova! —ríe con ganas y hace un bailecito, voltea a verme y extiende las manitas, en espera de que le entregue uno de los ramos. Mi Yuuri tiene apenas seis años, el cabello negro y los ojos azules. La adopté cuando apenas era una bebé de seis meses, solo yo. Verla tan grande y tomando con toda naturalidad el hablar con una tumba sin duda me deja como un padre bastante cuestionable, pero no me importa. Le entrego el ramo que cargo con mi zurda y ella lo coloca con sumo cuidado sobre la placa, solo tapando las fechas y no el nombre.

Makkachin se acerca y olfatea la tumba de Yuuri, agitando la copa efusivamente y jadeando.

Riendo, Yuuri y yo nos acuclillamos más cerca de la placa y la tocamos, ella con la izquierda y yo con la izquierda, a casa lado.

Yuuri entonces dice unas palabras en japonés y yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por repetirlas con una pronunciación mala.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio y luego Yuuri me indica que irá a charlar con la madre de Yuri. Asiento y la dejo marchar, suspirando, con mi perro a mi lado.

De pronto, Makkachin eleva las orejas y echa a correr. Lo dejo hacer, que juegue, pero él vuelva y tira de mí, algo que rara vez ocurre.

Curioso; me pongo de pie, elevo el brazo para avisar que me alejaré y sido a mi perro tras recibir el visto bueno de la pareja ruso-canadiense.

• •

Hay estatuas de ángeles cuyos nombres desconozco por todas partes. Makkachin sigue avanzando y yo casi tengo que trotar para poder seguirle el paso. Por muy edad avanzada con la que cuente, se mueve como un cachorro cuando se lo propone.

Y, se detiene.

Una suave risa es lo que oído detrás mío y me volteo, esperando ver a mi hija, risueña. Pero es a otro Yuuri al que me encuentro.

De pie, descalzo, vestido todo de blanco, pulcramente aseado y... alado.

Después de verlo en su peor estado, la imagen ante mí me quiebra al instante.

—Oh, no.

Pone los brazos en jarras y me mira fijamente. Su voz es suave, firme y de regaño al mismo tiempo.

—Por favor, Viktor. No tengo las que veinte minutos, así que deja de llorar.

—Yuuri... —formo un infantil puchero y Yuuri sonríe. Riendo, niega con la cabeza.

—Escúchame, ¿está bien? Tengo buenas noticias.

—Por favor no me digas que piensas llevarme, tengo a una pequeña y a un perro a mi cuidado...

—No es eso —Yuuri me mira divertido—. Guarda silencio o no te contaré nada.

Simulo cerrar mis labios como si de un cierre se tratase y arrojar la llave lejos.

Yuuri no dice nada. Me está probando.

Me mantengo firme y con los labios pegados.

—Nos encontraremos en otro vida.

— _Really?! —_ suelto emocionado—, ¿estaremos juntos?

—Eso no lo sé —Yuuri sonríe ampliamente—, lo que sí sé es que yo seré el menor. Por casi cuatro años. Mismo día de nacimiento, año diferente. Lo mismo para ti.

Casi salto en un pie.

—¡Podré abrazar a mi pequeño fantasma!

—Viktor, no vas a recordar nada de esta vida.

Oh. Claro.

—¡No importa!, ¡te abrazaré por todos los años que no fui capaz de hacerlo, ya lo verás!

—Eso me temo.

—¿Papi?

Yuuri se gira al oír la voz infantil y mi hija se le queda mirando fijamente.

—Hola —dice ella, acercándose lentamente—, ¿eres un ángel?

Como primera respuesta, Yuuri bate sus alas, de un blanco tiza.

—¿Lo soy?

Ambos Yuuris se sonríen y me permito apreciar la hermosa vista.

Yuuri Katsuki desaparecerá una vez más en menos de veinte minutos.

Cada segundo vale oro.

 _Doce años después, una vez más, el reencuentro. ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
